Crimson Bridge Pass
by SophiaInsanity
Summary: This fan fiction, is based on the book series by Erin Hunter, Warriors and it follows the life of three siblings: Robin, Lucia and Leo. The past will go after them, and will get them involved in a journey of finding the truth. But the truth is hard, and their destiny can shatter them like dead leaves...


Warriors OC fan fiction

**Crimson Bridge Pass**

_**Crimson Bridge Pass **__is an OC story based on the book series __**Warriors**__ by __**Erin Hunter**__. It follows the life of three siblings: __**Robin**__,__** Lucia**__, and __**Leo**__, three kittens that grew up among humans, and ended up among Clan cats. Keep in mind that the story contains violent scenes, so if you can't handle blood or any from of physical damage description, I suggest you not to read this fan fiction._

**T**he old plot in the side of the city has always been very quiet. It's plants have grown big, almost covering the small wooden house, built several eternities ago, it's wood has began to rot. If you ever go there, you'd expect to hear the birds singing and the crickets making their loud mating call. But this time, a new sound appears in this abandoned place. Three loud, high pitched mewls, coming from the old wooden building, scared the birds away. A cat gave birth during the night, and she chose the hut as her den. It didn't take long for her to appear. A young, white she-cat, with grey patches covered by darker stripes on her head and back, wearing a red collar around her slim neck, leaped over the wall surrounding the plot, and landed on her front paws. By the time her paws touched the ground, she rushed over to the hut and entered it from an opening caused by a missing board. Three hungry kittens were waiting for her inside, gathered together lying on each other. Their eyes were closed, and it was hard to tell the males from the females. The mother feline licked each one of them before lying her body around them to feed them. They all calmed down to her scent and touch, and began to drink her milk. It wasn't hard for her to find food- contrary, she had her food served on her "plate" every day. She was a house cat named Tinna. Her owners lived only some blocks away from the place she bore her kittens. While feeding her babies, she gave them a calm, caring stare, noticing their patterns. They all seemed to be white with patches, just like her. She felt they were totally her creations, that they came from her, and she felt she is now responsible for their first steps in life. She smiled. She would have kept starring at them, until a flutter got her attention. She turned her eyes on a magpie that sat on the shortest pine tree in the garden. The bird kept its eyes on her and her kits, and she didn't like that. "_It obviously heard their mewls…_" she though. "_It's going to go for my babies by the time I leave the den..._" she twisted her ears backwards, aggressively. She hissed at the bird, which got the message right away, and let out a squawk before flying away. "_Stupid birds... Felon and sneaky… I'd better keep an eye out for them"_. she continued licking her kits. The plot was a nice place, but she was planning on moving away with her kits when they open their eyes and start playing. The first plan, was going to live with her mate in his den in the forest. His name was StrongBite.

StrongBite was one of the most powerful warriors in the forest: brave, strong, fast, clever, and kind. Eventually, his popularity to the forest cats got less exciting, since he mated a kittypet. But he didn't really care. He didn't like fame. He agreed with Tinna to live together, but there was a problem, and it wasn't about the gossiper cats. Despite all his admirers, he had plenty of enemies. There was an old rumor going, saying he killed RaccoonPelt. Raccoon used to be the leader of a small rogue group that existed in the forest for many years, until he suddenly disappeared. It was said that he and Strong were enemies, thirsty for each others blood. However, it didn't seem very legit for a warrior like him to spend valuable time on rogues. Truth or not, the rogues of Raccoon's group were after him, and it wasn't safe to have his family involved in a situation like this.

She decided to bring her kits to her owner's house. She knew they would accept them, and keep them as theirs. They would grow up as house cats, and become successful like their father. She yawned. Her kits were sleeping in her tail, purring. She rested her cranium on her paws, and pictured them as grown ups, as hunters.


End file.
